


I kissed a Girl

by BlackWingsofDead



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/F, Party, Partying
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWingsofDead/pseuds/BlackWingsofDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem Sieg über Chaos, beschließen die Senshi eine Abschiedsparty für die Three Lights zu schmeißen.<br/>Minako besorgt natürlich Drinks - was wäre eine Party ohne Alkohol?- und so passieren ein paar Sachen, die so eigentlich nicht geplant waren</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kissed a Girl

Bunny fluchte nicht. Nun ja, NORMALERWEISE fluchte sie nicht. Sie war ein harmonischer Mensch und fluchte nur äußerst selten. Doch DAS, war definitiv eine Ausnahme Situation!

"Scheiße!" Bunny stöhnte und sank zurück in die Kissen. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er explodieren. Schmerzwellen pulsierten träge hinter ihren Schläfen und peinigten die blonde, junge Frau mit den Zöpfen. Zu allem Übel war ihr auch noch schlecht. RICHTIG schlecht. Die Blonde hätte sich am liebsten über den Rand des Bettes gebeugt und auf den Boden gereihert.  
Kopfschmerzen, Übelkeit und sie hatte (zumindest Momentan) keinerlei Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend. Kurz um: Die Kriegerin des Mondes hatte einen Kater, inklusive komplettes Blackout. Na toll. Jetzt fehlte nur noch ein fremder Kerl in ihrem Bett und das Klischee währe perfekt.

Als ob irgendjemand (oder irgendetwas?) ihre Gedanken gehört hatte, spürte sie, wie sich neben ihr etwas regte.  
Ernsthaft?! Wenn sie nicht so schreckliche Kopfschmerzen gehabt hätte, hätte sie ihren Kopf gegen eine Wand geschlagen.  
Bunny hörte ein, ziemlich unmännliches Stöhnen und einen gemurmelten Fluch neben sich. Diese Stimme...

Die Person drehte ihr Gesicht zu der Kriegerin. Schwarze Haare umrahmten ein weibliches, fast androgynes Gesicht und blaue Augen blinzelten der Senshi verwundert und ein wenig gequält entgegen.

"SEIYA?!"


End file.
